The Reploid Chronicles: Episode One
by Maverick II
Summary: Return to the Battlefield:rnSet Between X7 & Command mission, As X and Zero are assigned to a new space colony events are set in motion that will change their lives and the world forever!
1. Prelude

THE REPLOID CHRONICLES

EPISODE ONE:

__

RETURN TO THE BATTLEFIELD

****

PRELUDE:

It has been two years since the colony drop. Two years since Gate and the Nightmare outbreak nearly threw the already damaged Earth into panic. And it has been Two long, hard years since the Reploids began the tiring process of cleaning up Sigma's mess. The operation has gone exceptionally well and their small blue planet is almost healed; though the crater at ground zero shall always remain, an ugly scar caused by an ugly war. Humans have begun to repopulate the surface at last, while more still have chosen to live in the remodeled space colonies. 

The Reploid heroes, Alex Light and Zero Omega have taken up residence in one such colony; L-1 R57928 (Chronos) to be exact. With the Earth on the Road to recovery and many new Maverick Hunters ready to protect it, X and Zero felt little need of their skills on the planet and decided to keep an eye on the less-defended colonies. Maverick incidents were not uncommon, but most were minor and handled swiftly by the local Hunters units with the help of X and Zero. 

Things looked to be headed down the path of peace and for our heroes life was looking better all the time. Little did they know that one of their oldest foes had been planning his sweet revenge and was now ready to strike. Earth might have been spared, but space was ripe for the taking…….


	2. Styx and Sabres

Chapter 1: Styx and Sabres.

An artificial breeze blows gently through the congested streets of downtown Chronos. Amidst the towering skyscrapers and grand plazas Humans and Reploids alike go about their daily business in peace. In the vast crowds one could blend in and disappear in this urban jungle. That is, unless you were a 6'5" tall Reploid wearing crimson red armor that shone brightly in the sunlight streaming in from the massive space windows, had a golden blonde ponytail that hung down to your knees, and you went by the name Zero Omega; them you stuck out like a sore thumb. Which was the case as he walked the brisk mile and a half from the colony's Hunters' station to the two-story condo he and X were renting out during their stay on Chronos.

Zero was not one to try to attract attention to himself, but never the less he was aware of a small crowd that was following him.

__

*It seems as though my reputation has even reached out here to space* thinks Zero turning to greet the crowd, which turns out to be a group of Human children. "Hey there guys! Shouldn't you be heading home?" He asks with a warm smile.

The kids quickly surround their hero and proceed to gush praise and ask questions. Zero tries his hardest to keep up. One small boy, no more than five years old, walks up to Zero and gently tugs on his ponytail.

"What's up kiddo?" Zero kneels down to the boy's eye level.

"D-did you really stop those bad Reploids who blew up the statue on Earth?" the boy asks in a wide-eyed expression.

"Well, yeah, I had some help fro-."

Zero's reply is cut short as the boy jumps up and hugs the crimson wonder. "You saved my daddy, thank-you!"

The boy releases his grip on Zero then rejoins his friends, who continue on their way.

Except for one girl. To the passer-by there was nothing out of the ordinary about her. She was about 12 or 13, wearing a gray t-shirt sporting the logo of some new band, a pair of dark blue jeans, and stylish rose-tinted sunglasses. Her amber hair drifting silently in the wind. Completely normal. Yet something about this young lady sent a chill down Zero's spine.

"So, you're the new Hunter they sent from Earth. This is a peaceful place; there is no need for warriors of your caliber here. That is, if you really are even half the Hunter they say you are. I hope you don't get too bored here." She says in a cool tone that could have been sincere or sarcastic.

"Um.. Thanks, I guess." Mumbles Zero, as he heads home.

************

"¯ _Oh, the jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me! The renegade who had it made, retrieved for a bounty!¯ _"

Zero is blasted with the sound of ancient rock n' roll coupled with X's tone-deaf voice. Zero marches through the house, past X who was playing air guitar to no one in particular, and swiftly ejects the mini-disc from the stereo system.

X keeps on singing, much to Zero's dismay. "¯ _Nevermore to go astray, judge will have revenge today on the wanted ma-an.¯ _ Huh? What the?!" X finally comes to only to find that his precious **STYX: Greatest Hits** C.D. is in the dangerous clutches of an unamused Zero, spinning on his index finger. "Zero, give that back."

"Not this time Alex. Everyday I get back from base hoping to be able to relax just to hear you singing, _way_ off-key mind you, to the same damned songs. But that changes _now_. Zero's ticked and he ain't gonna take it anymore!! This disc does not play again as long as we are here!" Zero screams, gripping the C.D.

X nervously runs a hand through his short cut, brown hair. "Hey, easy there Zero. No need to get upset. Just put the disc down and let's talk this over." He says, all the while inching slightly closer to Zero.

Zero yanks his hand away just as X makes a grab for his disc. "To hell you say! The madness must stop! Just once I wanna come home to peace and quiet. You want this? Go get it!" With a quick flick of his wrist Zero sends the disc flying across the room where it imbeds itself in the wall with a soft _thwack!_ Then Zero removes his helmet, places it on the coat rack, storms off to his room and slams the door.

After a few minutes X manages to pry his beloved C.D. from the wall. He was upset about the whole ordeal but Zero had a point. Still… Zero was known for showing less than the greatest respect for other people's property.

*_Maybe if I paint his helmet bright pink… No! Bad! Revenge solves nothing. It would be soo easy though… Stop it! He's just cranky, that's all…_* 

As X continues the mental tug-of-war Zero emerges from his room dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt, and a brown bomber jacket with the words 'Victory through superior firepower' circling the picture of a R.A. on the back and his name embodied over the chest pocket. He walks right past X and gets his sabre from its case on a shelf, clipping it to his belt.

On his return trip, Zero stops and looks at X. "Sorry about that Alex, I got a little out of bounds there. Just give about a half-hour of peace when… I….Get-- Alex?" Zero waves his hand in front of the smaller Reploid's eyes but the blank expression remains. "Yoo-hoo, anyone home?" he snaps his fingers in X's face. Nothing. "X! A huge Maverick stepped on your car!!!" Nada. "Ummm….The pizza's ready?" Zero says in a last ditch effort.

"I won't do it! It's not right!!" screams X, snapping out of it. Then, "Pizza? Where's the Pizza?" 

Zero can't help but chuckle a little at X. He was quite intelligent and strong, but the Neo Blue Bomber was a bit gullible. "Hey X, I'm heading out of a while, see you later." He calls as he heads for the door. X comes to the realization that there is no pizza and asks Zero where he's going. "No where, really. Just need to get some fresh air and relax…..My way." Zero replies with a sly grin.

***********

The streets were much less crowded in the industrial district of Chronos and Zero often used these roads to help clear his mind and relax by flying down them as fast as his custom hover-bike could take him. 

Tonight, as the scenery whizzes past, his thoughts drift back to the fateful day he had fought Sigma in an old, rundown lab that was familiar to him for some unknown reason.

Sigma had said that he had found a new partner. An old scientist who knew much about Zero and thought highly of him. Zero now had no doubt that the Reploid called Isoc was indeed Sigma's aide, and must somehow be connected to Zero's creator, who remained a mystery to this day. Zero would have gotten some answers out of Isoc but he was no more than an empty shell when Zero found him. An odd fate, even for a Reploid.

Most disturbing of all though, was the enigma of how Zero had survived his duel with Sigma to begin with?

* _I should have died. I saw X go down too. I remember finishing off Sigma, then I felt someone take my sabre before my systems shut down. Why do I still live? Who could have saved me?_ * He wonders.

Who indeed. After passing out in the lab, Zero awoke in a cave several miles from the colony ruins, partially repaired. A shadowy figure stood over him, but Zero's vision had just to fully return and he could not make out his savor's identity.

"Your work is not yet done. HE was wrong; you must correct the mistake. Don't let us down, destroy HIS evil. Zero….." The form had said before disappearing. 

There was a bright flash of light, and Zero found himself in a small room in the colony ruins, watching as Gate's plan began to unfurl, letting his auto-repair systems heal him further. 

On wooden desk next to him was a solitary object. A new, state-of-the-art Beam Sabre. Perfectly adjusted to his grip, the handle felt like an extension of his body. The blade itself featured a stronger Electro-field that restricted it from bending as much as his old one, nearly tripling the striking power.

Once he was fully healed, Zero returned to X's side and helped his closest friend put an end Gate's evil plot. That was two years ago and still Zero had learned nothing of his miraculous return, but the one-of-a-kind weapon still rested at his side. Quite possibly the only one who knew when Zero's enigmatic past would finally be revealed to him……….


	3. Saturday Night's alright for fightin'

Chapter 2:  
  
1 Saturday Night's Alright for Fightin'  
  
  
  
Hidden in the shadows high atop a colossal factory, a lone entity watches Zero speed off, grinning contently. He had located the prey.  
  
* Long time huh Zero? Don't worry we'll meet soon enough. And where there's Zero, X can't be far behind. Oh X, the pain I will inflict upon you. You shall know my pain and suffer a thousandfold what I did! Soon, soon I shall reclaim my pride. And Zero, dear Zero, you and I have much to discuss, my old friend. *  
  
He takes a final glance at Zero and walks away, chuckling to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Looking good Alex." X says as he admires himself in the mirror. His outfit consisted of navy blue Dockers, a long-sleeve sky blue shirt, and a faded jean jacket. It was a nice change from his tired-and-true armor suit. X still had a tendency to wear only shades of blue. (A habit he had been stuck with since activation) However, that didn't mean he had to wear the armor 24-7.  
  
It was Saturday night and the veteran Hunter had decided to take a cue from Zero and use his free time to relax. So, he sets off for one of the colony's more popular hangouts. X hops into his custom Corvette (blue, of course) and drives away, never noticing the figure watching from the corner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
X arrives at his destination several minutes later only to find a familiar jet-black hoverbike parked near the front of the lot. Zero, it seemed, had also chosen this place to spend his evening.  
  
* I'll just leave him be. * Thinks X as he walks into the establishment known as Eddie's Saloon.  
  
As usual, the place was packed. People from all over the colony where here. It filled X with joy to see so many Humans and Reploids living together in peace. Perhaps all of his hard work had finally paid off. He finds a seat at the bar and waves over to the bartender.  
  
"Yo, Claire! What's new?" X calls to the attractive young woman serving drinks.  
  
"Oh, hey there Alex. Haven't seen you here in a while." She says, walking over to one of her favorite customers.  
  
"Yeah well, even though the Mavericks' have been subdued, the evil threat of paperwork is ever-present." X replies. They both enjoy a short laugh at the joke. "So, Where is ol' Eddie? It's been weeks since I've seen him." Asks X.  
  
Claire rolls her eyes, "Eddies comes and goes, but he normally shows up about this time. By the way, Zero came in here not too long ago. I'll give you three guesses what he ordered." She says with a grin.  
  
"Vodka martini: shaken, not stirred. I know. Should have never let him watch all those 007 movies." Sighs X. He glances around the room and notices Zero showing off at one of the pool tables. "He's a cool guy though, a bit odd and a little destructive, but cool nonetheless. Speaking of drinks…"  
  
Claire reaches under the counter and pulls out a glass bottle of a clear liquid and a frosted mug. "Way ahead of you. Just got this in from Earth." She says, smiling. "It just seems sorta funny that you go to a bar for cream soda."  
  
X gives his thanks and pours a glass. "Well it's my favorite drink and you are the only place that get in to brand I like. Besides, Zero doesn't let me drink alcohol, not since… the incident." He says, diverting his eyes.  
  
Claire decides to quickly change the subject. " Well I gotta go tend to the other customers. If I see Eddie I'll let him know you're here." And with that she walks away.  
  
X quietly enjoys his drink for some time when his ears pick up on the sound of someone whistling a tune that was completely new to X but reminded him of something from long ago. X looks up to see a man in a long gray trench coat and a red baseball cap leaning with his back to the counter, whistling the haunting melody while his eyes scan the bar from behind a dark sun visor. * He looks so familiar, yet I know I've never seen him before. * X thinks. He is about to greet the odd stranger but for some unknown reason he could not get the words out of his mouth.  
  
The whistling stops abruptly when the stranger's eyes lock onto something with a harsh glare and his jaw clenches. X follows his gaze and finds himself looking back at Zero, who was now sitting down next to a Reploid that X had befriended and was an old comrade of Zero's. When he looks back at the enigma of a man beside him, the familiar stranger is staring right back with the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. He winks at X, jumps up and starts slowly walking towards Zero.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, here we are again. It's been five years now hasn't it?" Says the solemn looking Reploid next to Zero. He was a tall, handsome Reploid with spiky blonde hair and cool gray eyes that seemed to peer right into your soul. The Repliforce insignia is displayed proudly on his left shoulder. He was Duke Carrington, an old friend of Zero's who had served as a Maverick Hunter during the war before joining the Repliforce. Though a loyal officer, the honorable sergeant had refused to take part in active combat against the Hunters during the coupe. Instead he had given the Hunter's information on the five top Reploids behind the various revolts. After that he rejoined the Hunters and was one of the first to defend the colonies. Now he sits next to his good friend for their annual toast to the missing member of once inseparable trio.  
  
"Yup, five long years. Still feels like yesterday." Sighs Zero. "I don't think I'll ever really get over it."  
  
Duke puts a comforting hand on Zero's shoulder. "He fell in a noble duel facing his most worthy opponent to defend a cause he loved. I cannot think of a more glorious end for him, or for anyone who follows the path of a true warrior."  
  
Zero nod and smiles. "To the Colonel!" he says, raising his glass.  
  
"To the Colonel, may his spirit shine for all great warriors!" replies Duke.  
  
The two drink to their departed friend and are getting up to play another round of pool when Zero feels someone tap him on the shoulder. He turns and finds himself face to face with the man in the trench coat and cap. Zero's head explodes with pain as fragmented memories flood his mind.  
  
[FLASH]: A battle-scorched meadow.  
  
[FLASH]: A visored figure confronts him.  
  
[FLASH]: They fight.  
  
[FLASH]: A Robotics lab. The visored figure is contained  
  
[FLASH]: There is a massive explosion.  
  
Zero sees all this in the blink of an eye but shows no outward signs of the conflict within. "Something you want pal?" Zero asks.  
  
This time the stranger really does smile. "As a matter of fact yes there is." He says, then punches Zero full in the face. "That's for Rock!!"  
  
Zero stumbles back a step but quickly regains his composure. "What the hell is your problem?!" he shouts, fighting the urge to draw his sabre.  
  
"Don't you play dumb with me Zero Omega! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to them!" He attempts to side kick Zero but the crimson wonder recognizes the fighting style and is able to not only deflect the attack but also grab the attacker's foot, immobilizing him.  
  
"Have we done this before?" He asks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
X was shocked to say the least. First he finds this odd guy he could have sworn he knew from somewhere, then the guy starts a fight with Zero for no apparent reason.  
  
"Bleep! Buzz! Click!"  
  
X looks down and sees what looks like a red suitcase with large doe-like eyes. "Oh hey Eddie. Some jerk just attacked Zero, I'm gonna go help out. Talk later!" X explains in a hurry.  
  
"Blip, buzz, tweet!! Eddie shouts in his electronic language.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll make sure we take it outside." Says X as he watches the mystery man corkscrew out of Zero's hold. X runs towards them.  
  
Eddie gives out a shriek of anger and the stranger turns in his direction. "Ed?" He is momentarily distracted and X plows into him from the side like an NFL linebacker and carries him outside. Zero follows. X drops him on the pavement and prepares for the counterstrike. It never comes.  
  
"Hey cool it slick, I've got a score to settle!" Snaps the visored man.  
  
X stands defiant. "You mess with my friend, you mess with me! Now, tell me, who are you and what is your deal with Zero?"  
  
The man stands up and brushes himself off. "My name is David Wil- Williams, David Williams." He says quickly. "As for goldie locks, I lost a very dear friend because of that monster. I've come to return the favor." He snarls, never taking his eyes off Zero.  
  
"I see. Another Maverick seeking revenge. I can't say I pity you, whatever happened to your friend they brought it upon themselves by turning against the Humans." X says in a dry tone. He had given up caring about Mavericks since Double had used his kindness to betray the Hunters.  
  
"Huh? What the Hell is a Maverick?! Rock never harmed a Human in his life! You of all people should know better." The stranger shouts, clearly confused.  
  
X is taken aback "Huh? I should know?" he says.  
  
"Alex, get down!" Zero jumps between them and punches his attacker in the gut. They continue fighting at mind-bending speed until Zero delivers a crushing backhand that sends David's visor and hat flying. "Holy crap!" Zero yelps.  
  
X and Zero are now staring at a near carbon copy of X. David's hair was longer with an eerie blue tint to it and his face looked a bit more rugged and older, but otherwise they were identical.  
  
"Working together. Interesting." David mutters to himself. "Very well Zero, you win this round, but the duel is far from over!" He back flips once, grabs his visor and hat and puts them back on, then teleports away without another word.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
From his perch on the roof of a nearby building, the mysterious figure watches this latest series of events with bittersweet amusement. This new guy had it out for Zero, and he could not allow this punk to damage Zero or X before he got his revenge. The thing that bugged him the most was David's resemblance to X. That could not be good. "Perhaps I should move quickly. X, you shall feel my wrath soon enough. Until then I'll be watching you very closely. It is time to make good on my promise." He says to himself. Then he walks into the shadows to set his plans in motion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, that was strange." Says X. He and Zero were standing by Zero's bike while inside the bar Duke was trying to calm Eddy down. "Why did he think you where an enemy Zero?" Zero does not respond. "Hey Zero!" X shouts.  
  
"Huh, what?" says Zero, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"You ok Zero? You where kinda out of it there." X says, toying with the controls on Zero's bike.  
  
"I'm fine. I just got the feeling we were being watched." Zero says as he looks skyward. "I have a bad feeling that this colony is about to become a lot more interesting." 


End file.
